Untitled
by lovedanigth
Summary: Logan, Brotherhood, Rogue, and Teo (a new character) - -- - Rogue wants to be something more, and not just the solitary goth. R&R ...


AN: another fanfic of Rogue...

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter one**: Tired of being just Rogue.

Part one.

Rogue was walking by the sports field in Bayville's High. She could heard the cheerleaders screaming, and the guys howling, just as always. What does those girls had? They were not that hot…

She was so relaxed until she felt someone was following her, so she turned around and for her surprise, he was there again. Lately that geek had been following her. She was getting annoyed by his presence. His name was Teo, and he looked something like this: thin, he was shy, medium size, formal clothing and tie, black eyeglasses, kind of long brown hair.

-Teo… could you please stop following me?-Rogue asked with an irritated/tired voice.

-No. I mean, how… how do you knew I was following you?-he asked.

-C'mon, you have been following me almost all this week.

-Oh, really, did you noticed it… ?- he blinked.

-Forget it, why were you following me?- Rogue said.

-Oh, so cute, look at this abnormal couple… Mr. Geek… I didn't knew you were keen on Miss. Master of darkness…hahaha…-Duncan was passing by, hugging her girl and stopped to criticize and give his idiot point of view. Then he went away.

Teo only dropped his head down in embarrassment, Rogue frowned her eyebrows and bit her lower lip.

-It's okay Teo. You don't have to hear that fool. I have to go now, see ya.- Rogue turned around and walked away.

-Rogue!-he shouted.

-Yeah?

-I want you to know… I… well…- Teo was nervous

-Hurry up Teo! I have no time.

-Well… I don't actually like you… uhm…

-I didn't thought that, I don't pay attention to what Duncan says.-Rogue walked away.

SsSsS

Logan was in the kitchen with a cold beer on the hand, thinking, suddenly Kitty came in and start cooking something; Logan was paying no attention until he started smelling that something was burning. _Oh god, this girl is trying to cook dinner again, thanks this time it burned ._He could hear the girl screaming for help, then Kurt teleported into the kitchen and settled down the fire.

-Logan, you could help her!- Kurt almost shouted in his ear. But he seemed not to pay attention, his mind was in other world.

-Yes, Logan… -Kitty said coughing.

-Have you seen Rogue?

-What?! The mansion was about to burn and you're asking for Rogue?!-Kurt said madly.

-Agggrr…-Logan frowned and showed his fangs to shut him up, and the leave the kitchen.

_Where can she be?_ Lately Logan started feeling something toward Rogue that not even him could explain. _Meanwhile many other kids are always around me, the only one who I want to see is her, but she's never there. She's the only one I would help, but she wont accept, the others search for my help but I wouldn't gave them support. _

_SsSsS_

-Have you ever wondered why Rogue left us?- Pietro asked to the other Brotherhood's members during what it was called 'dinner'.

-Why should we care?! No one forced her!- the leader, Lance, replied.

Every time he started talking about Rogue this happened: Lance always showed anger and seemed not to care, but the truth was that they missed her. They had lose their "brotherhood girl" and were sad, but he, and the others wouldn't admit it. Most times Pietro also showed himself irritated with the 'Rogue chat' and cut it. But now he couldn't.

-I miss her-Pietro said taking a bite of his hamburger into his mouth.

-What?-Lance couldn't believe what he heard.

Pietro, trying not to do eye contact with Lance said it again, almost in a whisper.

-I said I miss her- immediately he ate some French fries. Lance blinked.

-How can you said that?!- Todd asked.

-Todd, you don't have to act, I know you also miss her.

Todd could only hide his face… a painful silence predominated in the room. Everyone stopped eating, Pietro hardly pass the French fries trough his throat. Todd's chin started shaking and his eyes were wetting. Then he burst out crying. Everyone except Lance followed him. Lance was surprised.

-Stop crying you bunch of puffs…!- Lance demanded.

Everyone calmed down. An orchestra of sobs and sighs still were heard.

-I miss her too…

Everyone started crying again.

SsSsS

A Day After 

At recess, Rogue was sitting under a tree, pretending to read her vampire book, but actually she was thinking on other things.

Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Blob were unusually quiet at their table. Pietro stared at Rogue.

-She seems to be so alone… I don't like to see her like that. I know she miss us too.

-Maybe… but we will never know.-Todd said.

-Not until we talk to her.-Lance smirked. Everyone blinked.

-You mean…!-Pietro said.

-But not that way…

-Huh?- everyone said.

- **E**'arthquake- Lance said.

Lance was going to create a small earthquake to attract Rogue's attention. And do he did. He concentrated and then formed an quake strong enough for someone to feel it.

Rogue felt the ground shaking, she stood up quickly and was about to run when she realized it could be Lance. She turned her head and saw Lance waving his hand at her, the others had a big smile on their face. She smiled in returned. Then everyone went back to their own business.

_Oh, how much I miss them, they were like my family, why did I came with the x-men? I'm so sad, I regret for what I did. I wish I could change it, but is late. I don't think I could tolerate Mystique one more day. Maybe it's the best for me… mmmm._

She sat again on her place then she saw some guys running after a boy. And guess who was the boy, it was Teo. Rogue rolled her eyes and got up.

_Well… I had to ask him something anyways…_

_-_Hey guys… are you busy?

-Rogue!-Teo yelled.

-Goth, mind your own business- one of the guys said.

-I didn't want to act with violence…

-Huh?

Rogue jumped and kicked one guy's face, and he ended in the floor… the others helped him up and went running.

-You nerd! You wont get rid of us too easy, and Rogue you will pay us.

-Whatever! Idiot!- she yelled. Teo was nervous at this threat.

-They wont bother again… what did they want, huh?- they started walking away.

-My 50 dollar bill…

-Really? Let me see…-Rogue asked, Teo handed her the bill – Great, haha.- Rogue kept the bill.

-Hey!

-Hey what? I saved your ass, do you think it was for free?-she smiled.

-Oh, yes… could you give me that bill back?

-No… but, I'm not here to talk about money. Yesterday you didn't tell me why were you following me.

-Large story.

-Oh, don't worry I have all the day…

SsSsSs

_Rogue didn't came to eat after school, and arrived home alone. It was almost five o'clock when she returned. I asked her where she have been but she just said she had something to do and gave me a smile. I let her to go. She is up in her room. I don't know what happened but she looked unusually happy, like I had never seen her, she had a wide smile on her face and she even patted my head this afternoon, when I was in the kitchen drinking… Where has she been? Right now I'm in direction to her room._

Logan stopped in front of Rogue's door and knocked. There was no answer but e heard music, so he opened the door. Rogue screamed.

-Oh, I'm sorry!- Logan found Rogue involved only in a towel, she had just came out from the shower. He heard Rogue's laughter. Beautiful laughter.

-It's okay Wolvie! Come in.- Rogue shouted, Logan entered hesitatingly.- You scared me, haha. What happens?

_Wolvie? What the heck! I hate being called like that, but, this time, I think its okay._

-Oh, I just wanted to talk.

-About what?

-About… mmmm… how was your day, Rogue?

-Fine, better than others, I'm sure.

-Could it be known why were you so happy this evening?

-Mmmm…

-It's okay if you don't want to talk about that.

-No, it's not that… I think you had never heard about Teo, right?

-Never…

_Hell, am so happy, I had gave her like 100 smiles only in this night. I enjoy being with her. Being at her side is my greatest delight… I wish she was that opened with me always and not just today. I swear I will be with her every moment. I'll be her eternal protector, even if she doesn't know that. _

**I hope you had enjoyed it. Constructive reviews accepted… hahaha. **


End file.
